


An Unexpected Change in Weather

by SuperNovaGalaxy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Thunderstorms, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaGalaxy/pseuds/SuperNovaGalaxy
Summary: Despite Barcelona having clear skies just earlier that day, a storm has managed to arrive leaving Yuri wide awake, and maybe a little afraid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Wow, I haven't written a fanfic since 2014, nor have I ever used this website before so hopefully everything is alright...?  
> As well this is also my first fic from this anime, and its like 99% Yuuri and Yurio, however theres a slight mention that Victor and Yuuri are together, but, as said before, this is all Yuuri and Yurio. 
> 
> So with that, I hope you enjoy this little fluffy oneshot that I finished at 2:00 am :3

Yuri Plisetsky always seemed fearless. Always put on a fearless persona, very often showing a lack of positive emotion outside of skating. Besides, what was there to be afraid of? Nothing of course.

At least that’s what he thought before his sleep was disturbed by the soft rolling of thunder in the distance.  

Sitting up in bed, Yuri looked towards the curtain drawn window and scowled before retreating under his covers as a loud crash soon followed. He didn’t expect there to be a storm in Barcelona that night, as the sky was clear just earlier this day.

But he wasn’t afraid. No. Of course not. It was just unnerving is all, the loud noises just startling…

_Who am I kidding?_ He thought, covering his ears as another loud crash came from outside. He was terrified.

Peeking out from under his covers, he realized he was the only one in his hotel room, and sighed. There was no one there for comfort or reassurance. Lilla and Yakov had chosen to have their own rooms, but as if he’d _ever_ confess this to them. Oh no, he’d never hear the end of it.

So, for what seemed like the next eternity, Yuri sought refuge under his covers, covering his ears as the loud crashes of thunder continued to come from outside his window. That is until he realized there was _one_ place he could go. There were only two people in this entire hotel who were stupid enough to leave their door unlocked at night.

Slowly, he crawled out of bed, dragging his blanket and room key along with him, and was now standing in the hallway. Looking around a few times, he made sure no one was watching before he walked a few doors down the hall and was now standing in front of a different room. Sighing, he wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and knocked gently on the door.

Much to his surprise, Yuuri answered the door, meaning option two of just walking in was no longer necessary. The other yawned and ran a hand through his slightly disheveled hair, before tilting his head to the side in questioning.

“Yurio?” he whispered, eyes finally focusing on the boy in front of him, “what are you doing here?”

“That’s not my name…” Yuri mumbled, before jumping a bit as another loud crash of thunder was heard from outside.

“Yuri,” the other asked, now realizing why the other was now standing outside he and Victor’s hotel room, “are you afraid of the storm?”

Yuri scowled; his cheeks now tinted a light shade of pink.

“No!” he lied, turning away from the other’s gaze, “I just couldn’t sleep is all. I was…wondering if anyone else was awake…I’m by myself so…”

Yuuri nodded, clearly too tired to argue, and stepped aside so the other could come inside and closed the door behind him.

“Victor’s basically unconscious, so it’s just me up,” Yuuri whispered, leading the other over to the unused bed, “you can sleep here if you’d like. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Yuri nodded and went to lie down in the other bed, putting himself under the covers and using his other blanket to cover his head just as another loud crash came from outside, causing him to cover his ears. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to focus on the noise. He’d thought being with someone else would help, that all he was missing was company, but clearly he was wrong.

“Yurio…” came a close voice, soft but with obvious signs of worry.

“What do you want?” Yuri muttered, not bothering to come out from under the covers.

“Are you sure you’re not afraid of thunder storms?”

Yuri stayed under the covers and sighed, before replying with a quiet “No.”

The other Yuuri frowned and sat down at the edge of the bed, eyes locked on the buddle of blankets Yuri was hiding under.

“Is that why you came here?” he asked gently.

“Yes, okay?” Yuri replied, the anger clear in his voice, “are you happy now?”

“I just want to help you, Yuri. Why don’t you come out from under there? It’ll be easier to talk with you that way.”

Yuri hesitated as he could hear the soft rolling of thunder, meaning a loud crash was to happen at any second, but after a few moments, he moved the blanket down so that his eyes and nose were visible. When he looked up a little more, he noticed Yuuri’s tired but worried eyes were still fixed on him. After all the rude things Yuri said to the other, _about_ the other he’d expect him to take this opportunity to get back, to make fun of him for having such a childish fear, as anyone else probably would have…but he didn’t. He just stared at the blond with worried eyes.

But Yuri knew he should know better than to think that. The other Yuuri would never intentionally hurt someone else. He was selfless…and he cared about the well-being of others. It was just who he was.

So Yuri sighed and removed the blanket from his face completely now.

“I don’t know…no one really knows about this, so I’ve mostly just dealt with it on my own,” Yuri mumbled, tensing as the expected crash of thunder came, “I-I don’t know what you can do…”

The other nodded and knit his brows together in thought for a moment, before he stood up from where he sat on the bed. Walking over to the dresser, he retrieved his headphones and gave them to the other, which resulted in a confused look from Yuri.

“They’ll block out the sound even if you don’t play any music,” Yuuri whispered, offering a small smile, “but music may also distract your mind, so if they don’t work alone, play something.”

Yuri nodded and put the wireless headphones in, then laid down and closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else.

“Better?” Yuuri asked, and smiled tiredly when he received a nod from the other, before reaching over to drape and extra blanket over the other’s shoulders, “wake me up if you need anything else.”

Yuri nodded, but grabbed the other’s wrist gently before he could walk away.

“Yuuri?” he whispered.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this…I will never hear the end of it…”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, reaching over to fix the blanket that had fallen off the other’s shoulders from the sudden movement.

“I would never…sleep well, Yurio.” He whispered, before walking back over to the other bed, where Victor laid sleeping, oblivious to the storm outside, and laid down himself.

Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two, but eventually smiled before he closed his eyes, finally able to fall asleep for the first time that night.


End file.
